His Gift
by XpapermoonX
Summary: It was her birthday. And he had gotten her a gift that only she could appreciate.


**(New Title, after discovering there was a story with the same title and a similar theme elsewhere!)**

**A/N: This is my first NCIS fan fiction, and the first story I have written after two years. I hope it's up to par. I don't have a Beta. Forgive me for any errors. I only just got into this show a couple of weeks ago, so I could have some things wrong or off. If so, please let me know!**

**I intend for this to be a one-shot. I could sequel it, if it's well received. But regardless, I do expect to write multiple stories for this show— simply because it's amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Please Review. It would certainly help!**

He was late for work. His three agents had been sitting exceedingly still at their respective desks for the past five minutes. After their daily morning banter—and flirtations between Tony and Ziva—they realized that it was five minutes past eight and their silver haired boss had yet to swoop in with his morning coffee and head smacks.

After the thirty-minute mark, DiNozzo boldly stood up and walked over to the Gunnery Sergeant's desk. "Did he have a doctor's appointment that he forgot to tell us about?" He pondered allowed as he flipped through Gibbs's desk calendar.

"He never schedules for weekdays." McGee said, trying to distract himself on his computer. "He has Ducky if he has health issues and his dentist is open on Saturdays."

"Haircut?"

"Abby cuts his hair." Ziva sighed, focusing on the novel she had been reading to pass the time.

"Car troubles?"

"He'd have taken a cab. Or at least called us."

"Lost his pants?"

"What?" His two partners snapped in unison, looking up from their distractions, irritated. Tony looked taken aback.

"What? That's never happened…to me…or anyone…I mean that would be a ridiculous reason…to be…late…" He smiled casually and strolled back over to his desk. "Isn't there a rule that if he isn't here after fifteen minutes, we get to go home?"

"We're not in high school Tony." Tim muttered rubbing his eyes.

"So? We're here, ready to work, and the boss-man is nowhere to be found!" DiNozzo plopped down in his chair and chewed on the stirrer from his coffee cup. "If I were this late, I'd get a good—" He was cut off by a painful blow to the back of his head.

"That's the advantage to being the boss-man DiNozzo." Gibbs said cheerfully walking to his desk and setting his briefcase and jacket down in his chair. "The three of you go to the fraternity house and get DNA samples from all of the students. I'm going to go see what Abs and Ducky have." He walked back to the elevator before any of them could question his tardiness.

/

She could hardly focus on anything but AFIS as it scanned for fingerprints from every database in the U.S and Canada. So when his strong hands grasped her shoulders, she jumped about three feet into the air.

She yelped as she turned around in his arms, and was about scold him for creeping up on her, when he kissed her on the corner of the mouth. "Happy birthday." He murmured as he centered his kiss.

She couldn't stay mad at him with a greeting like that, so she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you handsome." She nuzzled his nose with her own. "So I guess we're still on for dinner tonight?"

Gibbs nodded and buried his face in her neck. "Mhm. We'll be going to that new Italian place near the mall." He kissed her web tattoo. "Then back to the house for some world famous double chocolate layered birthday cake prepared by yours truly."

"Is that so?" Abby said with a giggle. He nodded and stared into her calming green eyes for a minute, before sighing.

"I have to do it." He said with a groan. Abby frowned slightly.

"Do what?"

"I have to give you one of your gifts now."

Abby's face lit up as he led her into the office. "Oh yay! You know I'm not complaining!" She clapped as he shut the doors and pulled her back away from the view of the outside.

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and her face fell again. "Oh, it's sex?" She asked, disappointment lacing her voice. He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "I mean…Yay! Sex!" She corrected with false enthusiasm.

Gibbs chuckled and continued his actions. "Sorry to disappoint Abs, but you're not getting any of that until tonight." He muttered pulling his shirt back. Abby gasped immediately at what she saw.

A square piece of gauze was covering most of his right pectoral. She immediately knew what was underneath. "Gibbs…you got a tat?" She stepped forward and brushed her pale fingers over the bandage. He smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead…open your gift." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Abby beamed and gently peeled away the tape, corner by corner. Finally, she'd loosened it enough to remove the gauze. And when she did, her face couldn't have lit up more.

There it was, about three inches wide, two inches high—Bert the Hippo, spiked collar and all. Under the animal, in neat cursive, read _L.J.G & A.R.S_. It was all in black. No colors or fancy shadowing. It was simple and to the point. Just like her Gibbs.

"Oh my god. I love it." She sniffed, trying to keep her tears—as happy as they may have been—at bay. "You got this for me?"

"Who else would I put a farting hippo on my chest for?" He teased, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you like it?" She nodded vigorously into his shoulder.

"It's the best present ever!" She exclaimed sincerely. "I don't need anything else!" She pulled back, so she could reapply the gauze to his newly inked chest.

"Oh really? So I can just return all of the gifts in the trunk of my car to the store?" Gibbs teased, buttoning up his shirt as he led her back out into the lab. Abby twisted her painted mouth in thought.

"Well…I'd hate to have had you go through all of that trouble for nothing…" She smiled coyly at him.

"Okay…but I guess this means you'll be okay withholding the sex tonight? I mean, I'm awfully tired from having gotten up so early to get this thing." He chuckled as he got his intended reaction from her.

"But Gibbs! Birthday sex is the best sex!" She exclaimed. "Well…besides movie theater sex. Which, by the way, you still have yet to try with me!" She pointed a finger at him.

Gibbs's eyes widened at the turnaround the conversation had taken. "Fine! Fine! Sex tonight! At the house!" He added the last part quickly when he saw her face light up. "I refuse to do…that…in public. At least until you learn how to lower your volume." He kissed the side of her head before turning and heading towards autopsy.

"See you later, my branded man!" She yelled after him, letting him hear the smile he could no longer see. As she went back to waiting for her results, she giddily pondered what she should get him in return.


End file.
